


Do you want to work for Winter?

by Jitter



Category: Frozen (2013), The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crossover, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Other, Song Parody, Spoilers, Winter Knight, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitter/pseuds/Jitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a light-hearted take on parody song and now I made myself sad. Enjoy.<br/>I completely dorked out and used exact wording from the books in each verse. Cause I'm a dork. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to work for Winter?

**Mab** : Do you want to work for Winter?  
Come on and be my Knight,  
Your obligation I’ll forget  
Erase your debt,  
If you just say the word!  
I’ll give you tons of power  
and spells of ice  
I wish you could just say yes!  
Do you want to work for Winter?  
It doesn’t have to be this Winter!

 **Harry** : Go away Mab.

 **Mab** : Okay Bye.

Mab: Do you want to work for Winter?  
This information such is worth  
For your Godmother knows not  
defied my word  
and now she’s locked away-  
(Hang in there Lea!)  
Your answer disappoints me  
but I can wait  
wait till the sun burns cold  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock) -.-

 **Mab** : Do you want to work for Winter?  
I still torture Lloyd Slate.  
He suffers for your choice of not  
serving my court  
He will ‘til you say yes.  
The things that I could teach you,  
power and wealth  
all of those things come true.  
Do you want to work for Winter?

 **Harry** :  
Mab?  
Please, come give me Winter,  
I must go battle the Red Court  
Cause I fell down and broke my back,  
and now I’m stuck, just help me out…  
They got my little Maggie, my only child.  
What am I going to do?

Yes I want to work for Winter…


End file.
